Only His
by notanormalgirl163
Summary: only his.. what else was there to it ...


_**First fanfic… Sasuke is way OOC please no flames but constructive criticism is nice…**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own Naruto.**_

So Sasuke came back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves as cold as ever but after three years of punishment he's changed sort of and was immediately promoted to ANBU and sent on dead man missions which he himself signed up for. They were so dangerous that the Godaime never gave out these missions but the ANBU themselves had to request them. As they were dead man missions, they were solo which suited his personality just fine and less time to see Naruto and the rest of Team 7.

Team 7 has weekly team dinners every Thursday by my house because after discovering that I was the best cook among the three guys and with me becoming a medic-nin, I obviously had to make sure that they had a proper diet leading to the boys… well mostly Naruto coming over for food.

Sasuke only sought me out rarely when he was too damaged to go to the hospital and when he was in the hospital… and for some reason… only I was called to heal him. The amount of days off I had missed because I was called upon to heal him. The state he was in after each and every one of his dead man missions I got accustomed to. Not to mention as soon as he had healed, he was on another dead man mission. I think it is his way of atoning for his sins against the village. His eyes have changed though. They are more at peace than ever and sometimes he smirks and once I think I saw a smile.

So now I just leave breakfast and dinner for him on his door step every day when I know he's there and the day after, my containers would be washed and placed in my kitchen waiting to be filled and if they weren't there, I knew he was on a mission so after six weeks on a dead man mission and waking up to him perched on my window sill at two o'clock in the morning… I almost screamed and was about to lunge for him when I realized who it was and nearly had a heart attack.

Not really caring how I looked with my hair mussed wearing a vest and shorts I immediately set to work getting my first aid kit and my supplies and knowing the routine, he sat down on my bed and took off his ANBU vest and unstrapped his weapon holster.

As I healed his three broken ribs, snapped wrist, gashes across his back and stomach and broken leg, I groggily told him, "So you missed team dinner six weeks in a row, made me overcook and waste food, sleep for the most four hours every night, you nearly gave me a heart attack, I don't know how in god's name you got here without dying and I don't think I want to know but you're here and that's what matters."

"Hn." What do you want me to say?

"Please stop with the dead man missions, please… do you know how happy I am to see you but the amount of sorrow that I would feel if you didn't make it back…" I tearfully replied after healing his gashes and four broken ribs.

He sighed and didn't stiffen against me but just let me cry against his back because he was just too tired to do anything else.

"Sakura, I have my own reasons and I have to keep doing them till I die of old age or on the mission itself…" he trailed off.

"Please at least take a week off… it seems as though you only visit konoha" I sniffled.

"Aa." He locked back up again.

He always does that… talks but when I'm too close, shuts down. It hurts but at least he opens up to me…

"Your room is there, your clothes in a pile in there and there's food in a blue container in the fridge second shelf so good night," I cynically told him.

"Sakura," he began as he got up and gracefully walked towards me, "Thank you," as he squeezed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes trapping me in Tsukuyomi the bastard which I broke out of immediately but he didn't need to know that now did he…

He held me bridal style and placed me on my bed muttering thank yous over and over again then he perched himself on the window sill his left arm draped over his left knee and his right foot on the floor (the only reason I knew all this is because I felt his chakra signature) and started, "I know I am probably the most emotionally constipated ass, I go on missions lasting more than three weeks at a time where I could get killed, don't express myself enough and I don't know what on earth I did to deserve you always healing me without a second thought, even on days off, understanding when I don't come to team dinners, leaving me breakfast and dinner **every** day when I'm home, always understanding never questioning my motives always trusting… One of the strongest if not **the **strongest kunoichi I know and the most beautiful inside and out and I know you're out of the Tsukuyomi I put you in just proving my point about your strength and after that very out of character confession of mine… goodnight Sa-ku-ra."

I felt him growl my name in my ear and shivers travelled down my spine frying my nerve endings in the most pleasurable way and as he was about to disappear, the tears cascaded down my cheeks and I lunged for him and his ninja reflexes still as sharp as ever caught us before we both fell out of the window and by my reaction and the wet spot on his shirt that was getting increasingly bigger, I think he knew my answer… I didn't even have to think about it, I knew this would've been my choice.

I was never anyone else's only his so when he growled possessively in my ear, "_**You're mine," **_I couldn't agree more.

_**Please give in to the temptation of leaving a review.**_


End file.
